


CHARTREUSE

by Ysabetwordsmith



Category: Sunshine Challenge - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: Spring is the season of pale green.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sunshine Challenge





	CHARTREUSE

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Prompt 4 Green of the Sunshine Challenge.

CHARTREUSE  
\-- _an acrostic poem_

Coming in spring,  
Hard on the heels of winter,  
A warm wind brings buds  
Riffling open on every branch.  
Trees unfurl leaves of palest green,  
Rioting with sudden color against the snow.  
Everywhere the earliest flowers begin to bloom  
Under twigs tipped with little green brushes.  
Softly the first color begins filling in the others,  
Each petal painted in perfect harmony.


End file.
